My Little Boys
by aries queenzha
Summary: Yaya, seorang mahasiswi bernasib malang, terpaksa menjadi guru baru di TK Pulau Rintis. Gadis itu harus selalu menyiapkan seribu kantong kesabaran sebelum berangkat bekerja. Semua karena kelima bocah kembar itu dan teman-temannya./Aku tidak mau catu balish dengan Pang/Kakak halush mengalah cama adik/. AU. ADULT!YayaBBBKaizo CHIBI!BBBlementaldkk, family, friendship. DLDR. RnR.


Yaya, seorang guru baru di Taman Kanak-Kanak Pulau Rintis, harus menyiapkan seribu kantong kesabaran sebelum berangkat mengajar.

.

.

 **Warning: Yaya centrict, BBBYaya, family, friendship, chibi!elementalBBB, AU, Adult!YayaKaizoBBB**

 **Disclaimmer: Boboiboy dkk bukan punya saya.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di bawah terik matahari di Pulau Rintis, terlihat pemandangan yang sangat lazim di tengah taman kota. Pasangan yang berkencan, keluarga yang piknik bersama, segerombolan siswa sekolah menengah yang sedang mengambil gambar _wefie,_ maupun abang-abang pencari nafkah alias para pedagang kaki lima.

Dari sekumpulan orang-orang yang memenuhi taman itu, terdapat seseorang yang ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar berbeda dengan pengunjung lain.

Dengan langkah tujuh L alias _lemah lelah letih lesu linglung lunglai lapar_ , gadis berhijab itu berjalan terseok-seok mendekati salah satu kursi taman, bukan karena sakit atau apa, melainkan karena beban barang bawaan yang diseretnya. Satu koper berukuran sedang berisi pakaian, buku-buku kuliah, novel-novel terjemahan, dvd film india, berbagai buku resep masakan, dan berbagai barang lainnya.

"Hahh…"

Gadis itu mendaratkan pantat di atas kursi kayu yang memanjang. Istirahat sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Ransel kecil yang dia kenakan dibuka, sebotol air mineral dikeluarkan dari sana. Gadis itu meneguk airnya rakus hingga habis tak bersisa. Tetesan-tetesan bening itu bahkan mengalir melewati kedua ujung bibirnya.

Sungguh tak ada yang lebih nikmat dari sebotol air yang baru saja dia habiskan.

Yaya Yah, mahasiswi rantauan dari pelosok terpencil, berkuliah di Universitas Pulau Rintis, jurusan teknik sipil, baru semester lima, tapi rasanya, dia hampir menyerah sekarang, bahkan sebelum skripsi menerjang.

Bukan, bukan karena otaknya tidak mampu mengikuti perkuliahan, dia gadis yang cerdas. Dia hanya mengalami masalah yang sangat sederhana bagi sebagian orang, sekaligus merupakan masalah besar di mata kebanyakan orang, apalagi kalau bukan…uang.

Lima menit duduk termenung dengan pikiran kosong, gadis itu mulai menatap ke sekitar, melihat begitu banyak orang yang sedang bersenang-senang. Namun, hanya satu hal yang berada di pikirannya saat ini…

 _Apakah tak ada satupun dari orang-orang itu yang bisa memberiku pekerjaan?_

Saat sedang asyik mengamati sekeliling, mata sewarna hazel milik gadis itu menangkap seorang penjual roti bakar. Bagai terhipnotis, sang gadis memandang roti-roti itu dengan sangat lekat, seolah hanya dengan tatapan maka roti berbagai rasa itu akan berpindah ke mulutnya.

 _Kryuuk_

Perut sang gadis berbunyi lagi entah untuk kali ke berapa.

Segera sang gadis merogoh tas punggung, mencari-cari dompet berwarna merah muda yang sudah lusuh, mengeluarkan semua sisa harta yang di milikinya dalam dompet itu. Yaya mulai menghitung dengan seksama.

Satu lembar uang 5 ringgit, 3 lembar kertas bernilai satu ringgit, dan tiga keping uang logam sepuluh sen.

Totalnya 8 ringgit dan tiga puluh sen.

Terpaksa, keinginan untuk melenyapkan roti-roti itu dalam sekali santap, harus dienyahkan setidaknya sampai dia mendapat pekerjaan.

 _Kriing…kriing_

Bukan itu bukan bunyi sepeda, itu nada dering dari handphone bersenter milik Yaya. Jangan tanya kenapa.

"Hallo…" Yaya sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk berintonasi lebih keras.

"Di taman kota." Jawabnya singkat,

Tapi kalimat penelpon selanjutnya, sukses membuat Yaya entah dari mana mendapat kekuatan untuk berdiri.

"Berita bagus? Benarkah?" Wajahnya mulai antusias.

"Apa? Ada lowongan pekerjaan untukku? Sungguh? Oh, apa persyaratannya? Apa lulusan SMA bisa mendaftar?"

Ocehan si penelpon membuat Yaya semakin senang.

"Baik, aku segera ke sana."

Yaya pun bergegas meninggalkan taman dengan wajah ceria.

Dibukanya kembali dompet lusuh berwarna merah muda miliknya, lalu dengan penuh pertimbangan, Yaya mengambil selembar kertas dengan angka 1 yang tertera.

Hanya kali ini saja, kakinya sudah tidak kuat melangkah, Yaya akan menggunakan 1 ringgit berharganya untuk membayar jasa angkutan umum.

Lalu, mengapa Yaya berakhir dengan nasib seperti ini? Begini ceritanya.

Saat itu ibunya sedang sakit dan adik semata wayangnya butuh biaya untuk masuk ke sekolah menengah, keluarganya butuh uang, mereka kesulitan, Yaya ingin membantu, khawatir juga dengan kondisi ibunya, maka mengabaikan segala resiko yang mungkin terjadi, Yaya berangkat seorang diri menggunakan kereta api kelas ekonomi. Namun, nasib buruk, Yaya dirampok di tengah jalan. Seluruh uangnya diambil, bahkan laptop berisi tugas dan file penting lainnya juga dirampok.

Tapi, Yaya tetap berbesar hati, menaruh prasangka baik pada Tuhan bahwa ini semua hanya ujian. Lalu sang gadis kembali ke kost tempatnya tinggal. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, sesampainya di kostan, sang gadis terbelalak melihat kamarnya yang hangus dilalap api. Sungguh, hanya kamarnya saja.

Yaya benar-benar tidak mengerti, siapa yang membencinya sampai memberikan beban seberat ini. Kamarnya hangus, tapi syukur isi lemarinya bisa diselamatkan.

Beruntung memang masih ada yang selamat, namun nasib buruk kembali menghampiri, pemilik kost yang tidak terima kamarnya hancur, meminta Yaya untuk memperbaikinya, tapi sayang Yaya tak punya uang lagi, satu-satunya yang dia miliki hanya celengan dari tanah liat yang dia beli dua bulan lalu, paling isinya belum seberapa. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa, Yaya harus angkat kaki dari sana.

"Mbak…mbak…sudah sampai stasiun keempat, Mbak mau kemana?"

Yaya mengerjap, terlalu lama melamun ditambah belum makan seharian benar-benar menurunkan daya konsentrasinya.

"Eh? ini di mana?"

"Stasiun keempat dari area kota." Jelas kenek bus itu.

"Astaga, tapi aku ingin ke stasiun satu." Yaya bersikeras, "Tolong kembalikan aku ke sana."

"Ini bus satu arah, sebaiknya kau mencari bus lain."

Yaya benar-benar menyesali kecerobohannya sendiri. Sudah membuang waktu, membuang biaya pula. Ah tapi…

"Empat ringgit." Ucap si kenek bus lagi.

"Apa? Mahal sekali, biasanya hanya seringgit."

Seketika kenek itu tertawa, "Nona, itu ke stasiun satu. Sekarang sudah sampai stasiun empat. Nilai matematikamu berapa sih? Penjumlahan saja tidak bisa."

Sekali lagi, Yaya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ah, seandainya dia memilih jalan kaki tadi. Tapi, menyesal kemudian tiada berguna, mau tidak mau, Yaya harus membayar jika masih tau malu.

Delapan dikurang empat sisa empat ringgit, dan tiga puluh sen. Bahkan otaknya menghitung matematika sederhana dengan sangat lambat.

"Cepatlah Nona." Yaya menarik lembaran-lembaran uang itu dengan sangat perlahan. Mau makan apa dia nanti? Belum lagi setelah ini dia harus ke stasiun satu, dan jaraknya cukup jauh sehingga tidak mungkin ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

"Ayo cepat bayar." Kenek itu mulai tidak sabar. Sekali lagi Yaya harus memejamkan mata ketika menarik satu kertas bertuliskan angka lima itu.

"Ini untuk saya dan Nona ini."

Suara laki-laki, di belakang Yaya, terdengar bagai malaikat yang terjun dari langit. Yaya terdiam, lalu seketika berbalik namun laki-laki itu berjalan melewatinya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan kembaliannya sebesar 90an ringgit itu pun tak dia hiraukan.

Pria itu berhenti sejenak saat mencapai pintu bus, lalu kembali berjalan gesit setelah berucap "Kembaliannya berikan saja pada Nona ini."

Yaya kaget. Apa katanya tadi, diberikan pada Yaya? yang benar saja. Yaya memang sedang membutuhkan uang, tapi Yaya bukan tipe peminta-minta.

Yaya buru-buru melenggang turun sembari menyeret koper.

"Hey,…" Langkah laki-laki itu semakin dipercepat, memperlebar jarak antara dia dengan Yaya.

"Hey…Kau, pria yang memakai kemeja putih." Laki-laki itu masih terus berjalan, Yaya mencoba mengejar dengan langkah pelan.

Pria itu berhenti, Yaya tersenyum lega. Sungguh tenaganya harus disimpan banyak-banyak.

Sang pria menoleh.

"Terimakasih." Teriak Yaya sekeras yang dia bisa, tenaganya sudah nyaris habis.

Pria itu tersenyum sebentar, kemudian kembali bergegas menuju gedung pencakar langit yang ada di depannya.

"Hey, tunggu sebentar. Kembalianmu….hey." Yaya berlari sekuat mungkin, tapi nihil. Pemuda itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan.

Awalnya Yaya ingin mengembalikan uang yang berada di tangannya saat ini. Tapi, telponnya berdering. Nama seorang kawan yang memberitahunya mengenai pekerjaan, tertera di sana.

"Iya, iya, aku segera ke sana. Tidak! Jangan jangan, aku membutuhkan pekerjaan itu. Apapun, iya. Tunggu, aku akan berangkat."

Yaya tidak mengenal siapa pria itu, tapi, uang yang diberikannya ini akan selalu Yaya ingat. Sembilan puluh enam ringgit. Yaya berjanji akan mengembalikannya ketika memperoleh gaji pertamanya nanti.

Maka secepat mungkin kakinya melangkah menunggu bus ke arah sebaliknya.

.

.

-0-

.

.

"Guru TK?"

Yaya sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut ketika mengetahui jenis pekerjaan yang akan dijalaninya. Dia hanya takut tidak bisa mengajari anak-anak kecil dengan baik. Karena Yaya sangat mengenal sifatnya sendiri. Sekalipun ramah dan sabar, terkadang dia juga bisa sangar.

Mampukah Yaya menjalani profesi sebagai guru TK yang notabennya membutuhkan kesabaran tingkat tinggi?

"Yaya, kau mau tidak?"

Amy, sahabatnya, melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Yaya.

"Eh, iya, aku mau."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, ayo kita temui kepala sekolahnya dulu. Tenang saja, kau pasti diterima. Aku sendiri yang merekomendasikanmu."

"Terimakasih My."

"Sama-sama."

Memang benar, bila memiliki seorang sahabat, maka setidaknya kau memiliki satu alasan untuk tersenyum. Yaya benar-benar bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Amy, sekalipun selama ini Yaya yang lebih banyak merepotkan, tapi Amy tak pernah meninggalkannya dalam keadaan apapun.

Kepala sekolah yang Amy ceritakan, yah, Yaya berpikir orang itu adalah perempuan, berwajah lembut, keibuan. Ternyata…salah besar.

Kepala sekolah di hadapannya ini benar-benar antimainstream. Memakai pakaian ala superhero yang superketat, dengan kacamata merah khas film pahlawan anak-anak yang menempel di wajah, dan kain kecil yang menjulur di belakang tubuhnya hingga terlihat seperti sayap.

Yaya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemilik Yayasan ini. Apa yang ada di pikirannya hingga menunjuk orang ini sebagai kepala sekolah.

Ups… _don't judge the book by the cover_ , _Yaya_. gadis itu mengingatkan diri sendiri.

"Hoo…jadi kamu temannya Amy."

Yaya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, karena kamu direkomendasikan oleh sang keponakan tersayang, maka…."

To the point sekali pikir Yaya, padahal mereka belum setidaknya bertukar nama. Eh…tunggu sebentar, _keponakan?_ Yaya menoleh pada sang sahabat meminta penjelasan.

"Maka…?" Amy yang bertanya. Tanpa menghiraukan Yaya.

"Maka…" Kepala sekolah yang belum diketahui namanya itu, menggantungkan nadanya panjang.

"Makaaaaaa…..kamu diterima! Selamat! Selamat!" ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan Yaya.

Amy menghela nafas lega, lalu menyikut sahabatnya seolah mengetahui bahwa beban yang ditanggung Yaya akan segera berkurang. _Atau bertambah?_

"Jadi, kapan saya mulai bisa bekerja?" Tanya Yaya.

"Hari ini!" Sergah sang kepala sekolah.

"Hari ini?" Yaya belum siap, sungguh. "Benar, kau siap?"

"Eh, uhmm…i...i-"

"Siap tidak siap, harus siap! Ayo ikut ke ruang kelaas TK Jujur sekarang juga."

 _Kelas Jujur? Aneh sekali._ Yaya membatin, mengabaikan sahabatnya yang melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan sederet kalimat yang intinya 'semoga sukses'.

.

.

Baik, Yaya baru mengetahui jenis pekerjaannya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan…bukannya tidak bisa, hanya saja, guru TK bukan spesialisnya. Yaya benar-benar bingung ketika melihat _calon_ anak muridnya yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Ini guru baru kalian. Namanya, Nona- eh, maksud Cekgu, namanya Cekgu Yaya."

Yaya tersenyum dan merunduk canggung. Sungguh anak-anak itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Yaya mulai berpikir, mungkin tidak akan sesulit yang dia bayangkan.

"Cekgu tinggal dulu, masih ada dunia yang harus diselamatkan. Dah anak-anak…" Kepala sekolah yang Yaya anggap otaknya sedikit bergeser itu pun melenggang keluar.

Tidak menjelaskan apapun pada Yaya mengenai apa yang harus dia lakukan. Yaya benar-benar kikuk sekarang.

"Hai."

Hanya berkata begitu saja sudah membuatnya nyaris berkeringat dingin. Oke sebenarnya karena Yaya belum makan juga hingga sekarang. Tadi sih sudah diberikan potongan roti sobek oleh Amy, tapi masih kurang.

"Nama Cekgu adalah Cekgu Yaya."

Sunyi. Sepi. Semua murid masih memandang ke depan. Yaya semakin salah tingkah. Hazelnya berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Ruangan itu sebenarnya terbilang cukup luas, di temboknya terpasang berbagai gambar binatang, bunga-bunga, dan angka-angka beserta huruf-huruf yang tertulis besar-besar. di tembok bagian belakang terdapat papan besar yang ditempeli berbagai gambar. Sepertinya itu papan kreatifitas kelas, lalu hazel Yaya mulai memperhatikan satu persatu muridnya dari belakang.

Terdapat tiga kolom dan empat baris, bisa dikatakan maksimal murid yang ditampung kelas ini sebanyak 12 orang. Tapi…ada yang aneh. Ada yang kurang. Yaya berpikir, apa yang membuat kelas ini terlihat aneh.

Oh…! Itu dia

Sungguh bagaimana bisa Yaya baru menyadari hal ini.

Lima kursi paling depan kosong. Yakni baris pertama dan baris kedua benar-benar kosong, kecuali satu anak berkacamata nila yang duduk di baris kedua kolom ke tiga. Yaya bermaksud mendekati anak yang asyik memandangi awan di luar jendela itu.

"Hey, kau tahu ke mana teman-temanmu yang lain?" Tanya Yaya lembut.

Tapi si anak masih cuek bebek, boro-boro dijawab, ditengok saja tidak. Awan-awan itu sepertinya jauh lebih menarik ketimbang wajah si guru baru.

"Baiklah, kita kenalan dulu. Namaku Yaya, namamu siapa?" Kali ini Yaya berusaha agar terdengar lebih lembut lagi.

Ada kemajuan, anak laki-laki itu menoleh, namun hanya mendengus sebentar lalu kembali memandangi awan sambil bertopang dagu.

 _Tidak sopan sekali. Huh..Sabar Yaya…!Sabarr._ Yaya mengelus dada.

"Yang lain, ada yang tahu ke mana teman-teman kalian yang duduk di depan?"

Mungkin Yaya hanya dianggap patung di situ. Tidak ada yang menjawab, semua anak masih diam sambil melipat tangan.

Yaya menegak ludah tanda menguatkan diri, baiklah tak apa jika dia diabaikan, toh baru hari pertama, setidaknya murid-muridnya anak yang baik. Tidak ada yang ribut, mereka semua sepertinya kalem-kalem. Baiklah, situasi masih aman terkendali. Setidaknya tidak membuat Yaya pusing tujuh keliling jika harus mendengar berbagai macam suara yang hanya dihasilkan oleh anak kecil.

Sungguh sebenarnya Yaya sangat menyukai anak-anak, hanya saja karena statusnya sekarang. Dia jadi lebih…lebih nerveous mungkin bahasanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai dengan…"

 _Blaarrr!_

Yaya tersentak mendengar pintu yang terbanting begitu keras. Yaya gugup, takut, khawatir. Dipikirnya itu kepala sekolah yang tiba-tiba berubah pikiran atau orang tua dari murid-murid yang menghilang kemudian Yaya dilaporkan karena lalai menjaga anak muridnya. Oh sungguh, bahkan sejak awal sepertinya kursi itu memang kosong. Baiklah, Yaya setidaknya punya pembelaan.

Oh gadis yang malang, pikiranmu terlalu jauh nak.

Yaya menoleh, memastikan siapa pelaku pendobrak pintu tadi.

Dan…

Lima bocah kecil dengan tinggi sama rata, potongan rambut sama rata, model tas yang sama namun hanya berbeda warna, bahkan dengan wajah yang sama persis. Berjalan bergerombol memasuki ruangan.

 _Apa mereka kembar lima? Yang benar saja._ Pekik Yaya dalam hati.

"Huaah! Tadi itu celu cekali, kita halus mengulanginya lagi." Teriak si anak bertopi miring berwarna biru dengan sangat ceria.

"Kalian kembar?" Yaya bertanya dalam kekagetannya. Tapi sekali lagi, hanya diabaikan.

"Aku cetuju! Becok kita halus ke tempat itu lagi. Lumayan dapat eisklim glatis." Tambah si anak bertopi merah keoranyean.

Yaya baru sadar, ternyata selain dibedakan dari warna tas, mereka juga berbeda dari cara memakai topi.

"Aku tidak mau ikut lagi, aku tidak mau dimalahi Papa." Oke, sepertinya dia yang paling waras dari yang lainnya.

"Gempa gak celuuu!" Timpal si anak dengan tas oranye sekali lagi. Sementara Yaya masih melongo di tempat.

"Kita halus melakukan yang lebih ektlim dali itu. Tadi macih belum cebelapa. Mengempeckan ban motol tukang ecklim camacekali bukan hal lual biaca."

Astaga, apa yang sudah dilakukan anak-anak ini. Yaya baru hendak angkat bicara, tapi.

"Ah, Kak Hali munapik, padahal Kak Hali yang paling banyak dapat ecklim." Tampik si anak bertopi biru tua tidak terima.

"Diam kau!" balasnya sengit.

Astaga…Yaya mulai memijat pelipisnya sekarang. Masih adakah harapannya untuk menjalani hidup normal setelah ini?

Oke, sepertinya anak-anak ini cukup nakal, Yaya memilih untuk mengabaikannya dulu hari ini. Gadis itu sudah tak memiliki cadangan tenaga bahkan meski hanya untuk memperingatkan, apalagi marah-marah.

Kelima anak kembar yang membuat kelas dengan kapasitas 12 orang menjadi seperti terisi oleh dua puluh orang itu kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Anak yang topinya berwarna merah dan menghadap depan duduk di paling kanan, tepat di depan meja guru. Selanjutnya satu-satunya yang menurut Yaya paling waras, yakni anak yang mengenakan topi menghadap belakang, duduk di kolom kedua baris pertama. Selanjutnya anak bertopi biru tua, salah satu yang paling berisik itu duduk di ujung kiri baris pertama.

Dalam hati Yaya bersyukur, anak-anak ini cukup cerdas, buktinya mereka langsung duduk ke tempat mereka tanpa disuruh. Yaya tidak akan terlalu lelah mengajar mereka.

"Aku mau duduk di depan!" si anak bertampang paling sangar namun jelas terlihat paling kekanakan mulai menarik saudaranya yang duduk di ujung kiri, si anak bertopi miring itu.

"Tidak mau. Kau duduk di cana caja. Di tempatmu!" si anak bertopi miring ngotot tidak mau menyerahkan kursinya.

"Aaah pokoknya aku mau duduk di cini. Aku tidak mau catu balish dengan Pang."

Si anak pendiam yang selalu memperhatikan awan itu, melirik.

 _Jadi namanya Pang._ Pikir Yaya.

"Namaku bukan Pang!" si anak berkacamata melancarkan teriakan protes. Tapi tetap tidak digubris oleh kedua aktor yang sedang sibuk berebut piala berupa kursi.

"Aku tidak mau duduk di belakang. Kau pelgi cana. Ini tempatku."

"Tidak! Aku mau di cini." Si anak bertopi ke depan ngotot sekali ingin merebut kursi temannya.

"Kau yang pelgi, gantian aku yang di depan." Anak bertopi biru terguncang-guncang karena saudaranya itu menggoyangkan kursinya sekuat tenaga.

Yaya merasa perlu mengambil tindakan.

"Hey sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar." Sang guru baru mencoba memisahkan kedua anak itu.

"Baiklah, begini saja, kalian sama-sama di depan ya." Seketika kedua anak itu mulai memperhatikan Yaya. Merasa berhasil, Yaya mengumbar senyum termanis yang dimilikinya.

Sang gadis mengusap-usap kepala kedua bocah yang sebenarnya sangat lucu ini. Eh, tunggu sebentar, Yaya merasa tidak begitu asing dengan wajah ini. Sepertinya, dia pernah melihatnya, ah tapi di mana?

Tidak mau repot berpikir lagi, Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Lebih baik dia menyelesaikan masalah kedua anak ini sekarang.

"Baiklah siapa yang-"

"Tidak"/"Tidak." Jawab kedua anak lain yang juga duduk di depan serentak, padahal Yaya samasekali belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tidak mau! Kau yang pelgi."

"Tidak!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau yang pelgi."

"Kakak itu halush mengalah cama adik."

"Pokoknya aku yang di depan."

Oh ya ampun, mereka bertengkar lagi. Yaya semakin pusing, kedua anak itu tidak ada yang mau mendengar ucapannya.

"Hey…hey…sudah stop!" Suara Yaya yang terlampau lembut terdengar bagai angin lalu saja.

"Aku mau duduk di cini. Aku tidak mau di cana."

"Aku juga tidak mau di cana."

Kedua anak itu masih tarik menarik kursi. Yaya bingung, oh tolonglah, ini baru hari pertamanya bekerja.

"Hoamm." Pandangan sang guru baru beralih pada si anak bertopi biru muda yang baru saja berjalan di belakangnya.

 _Sepertinya anak ini pendiam. Tidak pernah bicara. Mungkin dia tidak akan seperti saudaranya yang lain._

Anak itu terus melangkah hingga ke kursinya yang terletak tepat disamping Fang. Yaya tersenyum di tengah kondisi kepalanya yang nyaris meledak.

 _Setidaknya masih ada satu anak yang bisa diatur_. Pikir Yaya.

Akan tetapi…apa yang dilakukan anak itu selanjutnya sungguh membuat Yaya sweetdrop.

Tepat setelah mendaratkan pantat di kursi, anak itu menunduk, menyandarkan kepala di atas meja, dan…..

.

.

Zzzzzzz….zzzzz…zzzzzz

 _Dia tertidur?_

Kini wajah Yaya sudah tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi.

Dua orang anak di depan tetap diam di posisi masing-masing, yang topinya menghadap ke belakang sibuk membaca buku, yang topinya menghadap depan hanya duduk diam tak berbuat apa-apa. Satu anak lagi malah tidur dengan entengnya.

"Ini milikku!"

"Tidak! Milikku."

"Milikku."

Dan dua yang lain malah sibuk bertengkar. Sungguh Yaya tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Gadis muda itu hanya pasrah terjebak dalam kelas seperti ini.

Oh Tuhan…Apa dosa Yaya? mengapa kau memberinya hukuman sekejam ini?

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, ketimpa palu dan antek-anteknya, kehujanan sampe tenggelem pula.

Masihkah Yaya bisa hidup hingga sebulan ke depan?

Setidaknya sampai dia mendapatkan gaji pertamanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or NOT?**

 **A/N**

 _Yess! Berhasil bikin fict non-romance, walau ada dikit, tapi aku berhasil! HOREEE!_ _Yeyeyyelalallala. *narigaje_

 _Walaupun masih gagal dan alhasil jadi absurd, no problem lah ya, harap maklum. Ini kali pertamanya bagiku. Diketik dari jam 6 sampe jam 9 *Jujur ini rekor terbaikku, biasanya paling cepet kalo 3k itu ya 5 jam, hahhhaa *ketawanista_

 _Oke, jadi ceritanya Yaya kena sial(hobi banget gue bikin Yaya sial)_

 _Dia abis dirampok, kosnya kebakaran, uangnya habis, diusir dari kostan, cari kerja malah dapet yang begini, makin meranalah hidupnya._

 _Bisa tebak kan lima anak kembar itu siapa aja?_

 _Well, last question_

 _Ini mau dilanjut atau gak?_

 _Please give your opinion, okay._

 _The last_

 _review please…_


End file.
